


The Moonsea

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 关于大白鲨和虎鲸的故事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	The Moonsea

**Author's Note:**

> CP Dante/Vergil
> 
> 分级 M
> 
> 警告 Non-con提及 violence涉及 心理描写较多
> 
> 作者的话 是谁在万圣节的海盗船上，在我的耳边说，爱我永不变  
> 其实我只是想写了，写得很差，差的都不好意思艾特（龇牙挠头

维吉尔梦见了一头搁浅的鲨鱼。

孩子圆滚的眼睛打量着僵硬沙滩上仰躺的巨大鱼类，冷白色的肉体散发着死亡悄然幕前的气息，夹杂着咸腥味的海风将他的头发往后拉扯，刺痛的面庞只剩下淡漠的白。他缓慢地靠近那条巨大的鲨鱼，在沙滩上留下深深浅浅的脚印，在他看不见的眼后渗出猩红色的黏稠血水。

鲨鱼眼睛翻着白，尖锐的牙齿外露，血盆大口朝着天，孩子过分天真地觉得他不过是在浅滩上做了一个暖日的美梦，就像是他在沙滩上所见到的成年人一样，抹着防晒露充分地享受着太阳的滋润，可这里哪里有暖日。

黑色的海浪将巨大的磐石敲击出震响，雪白的浪花掀起灰蒙的天空，幽怨虚渺的海鸥叫声刺入维吉尔的耳膜，冰冷好的海水一次又一次绝望地拉扯着维吉尔细瘦的脚踝，呜呜的海风仿佛在嘲笑着一人一鲨鱼搁浅的愚笨模样。

他终于恐慌起来了，偌大的海滩里只有他一个人，遥远的没有任何接壤的边际，所有从喉咙深处挤出的呜咽被残忍的海风揉碎，四处张望却毫无收获。

他想起了爸爸妈妈，也想起了那缠人的弟弟，可在这里除了面前即将死去的鲨鱼他什么都没有，凹陷的沙子张开了怖人的嘴，拉扯着男孩往下。

细瘦的双腿发软，可他还是靠近那头濒死的鲨鱼，可距离不远的时候却被无行的手绊倒，跌坐在鲨鱼的身旁几乎半个身子倚靠在发冷的躯体，淡色的眸子燃起满手干涩的血渍，永远洗不干净的罪恶过早的印刻在手心上的每条纹路。

暗红的凝结让维吉尔恐惧地发出一声干呕的无助哭声，豆粒大的眼泪从眼眶挤出一滴一滴落在手心，染出发黑的红，他冲到海边冲刷着手上的粘腻，在清澈的海水里他看到手心有条化开的口子，漂荡的血渍悠然的晃。

鲨鱼几乎完美无缺，干净的宛若一尊摆放在高台的精致标本，黑白的绝望成为了装饰其的主基调色，维吉尔回头看到了外翻的胸鳍附近下口出现了狰狞的伤口，宛若后花园上被爬山虎攀附的篱笆参差不齐。

孩子发冷的手轻轻地触摸着那块塌软的肉，他少了一块什么？忽地，白色的瞳眸翻出了死气沉沉的黑，无声地盯着维吉尔。

维吉尔惊醒。

再次惊觉这不过是梦魇的缠绕，可现实又哪里比折磨的梦境好到哪里去，他倒是宁愿永远不从暗色的沙滩上出来，即便所有的一切都是黑白的单一歌谣，空旷的沙滩上徒留他一人。

放下的头发因血液干涸只剩下凝结的发干，干净的蓝色此刻堕入了罪恶的暗，四肢被发硬地枝条扎根，他被大大地往四周拉扯，连扬起脑袋呼吸干净空气的气力都不剩下，喉结滚出一口沙哑的血，痛苦的诗韵赞颂着呼啸的风浪。

他看起来狼狈的仿佛在地上最不起眼的臭虫，失去了所有一切的他成为了恶魔中的笑柄，流浪的橄榄枝不曾等来托起，父亲的力量不屑于幸临，阎魔刀像不堪一击的镜子碎成千百个面，维吉尔痛恨自己的软弱，绝望自己的脆弱，他连紧紧抓住阎魔刀刀柄的气力都无法付出，更厌恶自身居然像个懦夫渴求来自于他人的帮助，复杂的情愫迫使其只能像一头被困的兽角战栗的嚎叫。

恶魔们玩腻了维吉尔，他们没有最为开始那般乐忠于探讨维吉尔身上自我愈合的速度，人类的心跳一分钟到底能暂停多少次，半魔人在极端窒息的环境下能够坚持多少秒，猩红的眼睛安静地打量着他，溶解的阴影盘缠在维吉尔发黑的小腿上，短暂的寂静让维吉尔能隐隐地听见风声拂耳。

扬起脑袋只感到五脏肺腑再次生长的抽痛，肉红色的软土一点一点和着水再次粘聚在一块，他是一个破碎的玩偶，外露的棉花软懦的往内缩，轻轻拨弄着神经的尖端，闪烁的痛感让他上颚发发痒。

在这种轮回的日子里，维吉尔只能记得无尽的梦境与交杂的回忆，他梦见了在温暖壁炉前喝着热可可的父母，斯巴达的眼镜因为热气蒙上一层朦胧的虚白，伊娃裹在一条暖绒的红色围巾内，所有的一切被泼上了鲜活可触碰的虚假。

维吉尔也梦见了但丁，伴随着他一起成长的另一面自我。

再往前，再往前走几步，但丁和他曾站在水族馆面前，畅游的鱼群拥护着湛蓝的海水，将兄弟两人的眼睛反射出澄澈的波蓝，维吉尔第一次才知道原来海水会是这般生动的颜色，而不是一锅翻腾着死亡的无尽的灰。

他惊讶地盯着在灯光下翻滚的海水，身旁的但丁扭过头朝着他傻乎乎地笑，他刚换了牙，缺了一块的笑容仍旧灿烂，一手轻点着厚重的玻璃问道，维吉你想要做什么，成为什么样的鱼类。

他像是着了魔一样，看着摇晃的悠然水草，在但丁期待的眼神里平静地，倒像是叙述的说道他想要成为大白鲨，就像是他梦里那头失去了肝脏的鲨鱼，那条孤独的无人问津的鲨鱼。

但丁睁着一双好奇且崇拜的眼神亮闪闪地看着兄长，他还没有见过所谓的大白鲨，就算是跟哥哥一起看电影的时候，他都是恐惧地捂着眼睛蜷缩在维吉尔厌恶的怀抱里，指缝里只剩下兄长那副带有孩子气的圆润面庞。

可惜的是，兄弟两人却没有在水族馆里见到大白鲨，他们只看到了一个冰冷的牌子上面千篇一律的教科照片，那条站在食物链顶端的鱼类在偌大的水族馆里找不到容身之处，维吉尔想不明白为什么。

跑累的但丁趴在他的肩上昏昏欲睡，虎鲸摇摆着巨大的身躯在两人面前一晃而过，阴影笼罩着斯巴达兄弟两人，但丁猛地尖叫起来，他死死地搂着维吉尔的脖颈像一只小鸟，指着虎鲸的身影晃着腿唧唧喳喳地告诉维吉尔他要成为这只东西。

那是虎鲸！维吉尔记得但丁欢快而又自豪的口吻，他好奇且疑惑胞弟突然放大的知识面，却又装作自己也清楚的模样老成地点点头。

维吉尔低垂下脑袋，忏悔录上写满了他对于过往的追悼。

森林送了他一条手项圈，就算死去也得踩带着。

当时的他嘲笑但丁，讽刺他的弟弟是不可能成为虎鲸的，也许但丁更像是在驯兽员脚边为了一桶鲜美的鱼类而拍手的海豹，到时候作为大白鲨的他会一口吃掉肥美的他，肉质鲜美，就是缺乏应有的学习和锻炼。

听到兄长这么说，但丁并没有生气，他只不过被维吉尔所形容的画面逗弄到咯咯地笑出了声，一口一个维吉尔黏糊糊的亲在了软软的面庞上，垂下的眼睫毛细密的如飞鸟般掠过平静的湖面，他抱着维吉尔说，哥哥我好爱你。

维吉尔不曾言爱，他在讨厌但丁的同时，却又无可救药的爱着他，爱的极端便是恨，反过来亦是如此，有人朝着阳面的时候，他们总有一方得承担阴暗面，连生的向日葵永远朝着太阳行走，殊不知有方却从未见过阳光的暖，长时间面对着影子的人，当他见到真实的事物仍旧会偏执的觉得影子才是对的存在。

维吉尔从塔上一跃而下，信心满满地高傲认为手中掌握的好牌足够让他大获全胜，却未曾意料到牌局翻了个面将他压死，夹在牌面里等待着液体离去而逐渐干涸的银蓝色蝴蝶，仰躺在计时沙漏里干净一面的搁浅鲨鱼。

维吉尔不会忘记，也坚决不会忘记，但丁是如何咬着他的脖颈强迫着距离的固定，抓着维吉尔胳膊的手有力到几近扭曲，他只能踢蹬着脚无助地消耗着体力，明明被劈开到全身撕裂的痛是维吉尔，他想不明白为什么愚笨的弟弟倒是眼泪落得比他还多。

取得天赋桂冠的家伙却糟糕的哭了，站在幸运女神肩头的混帐却卑微的哀求了，冒出的厚重哭腔冲刷着维吉尔麻痹的神经，他单纯的想不明白背后的道理，他所想要的一切，为什么但丁总能轻而易举地得到。

但丁让他疯狂地知道憎恨的味道，就像是吃了一颗裹着糖衣的苦药，随着年龄的逝去，最外层的甜蜜被双方贪婪的吮吸干净，糖果唯有一颗，对力量与成长极度渴望的维吉尔迫不及待的吃下，却卡在了喉咙吐不出来却又吞不下去。

他同时迷茫且无助，能清楚的感知到但丁体内蕴藏的力量，甚至在思考假如但丁比他早一步从母亲的子宫里出来，是否现在得到力量主动青睐的幸运儿是否就是他，是否鲨鱼就不会在浅谈上残缺的搁浅。

维吉尔像是死了一般静默地接纳身体发生的所有，但丁所赐予的一切，犬牙穿透肉层，失去了规则的血液放肆地朝着新开的洞窟往外钻，但丁身上被阎魔刀劈开的伤口还未来得及痊愈，两人交融的血液若上涨的潮水，而维吉尔不过是门前的一颗蓬草。

他杂乱五脏地亲吻着维吉尔的嘴唇，鼻梁还有睁大的眼睛，他暴怒于维吉尔的无动于衷，却又恳求于维吉尔的无动于衷，血印子就像是地图上的坐标，一清二楚的记录下年长的一方是如何被一点一点地被血亲用名为爱的利刃剖开。

埋在体内的阴茎跳动着，朝着更为深处的甜蜜乡里寻找快乐的源头，指挥家手中细长的指挥棒往一旁曼妙的转了个弯，维吉尔纤长的双腿圈在但丁的腰肢上，修剪干净的指甲抓捏着但丁那件可笑的红衣，错乱的呼吸喷洒在但丁的耳边，轻浮的撩起散乱的碎发。

乱伦与背德成为两人的纠缠点，吃了哑巴苹果的二人谁都不能从此光明磊落的逃出，他们注定从出生往后身上留有对方的印子，背负着永不止一人单独的罪。

他的确是虎鲸，一头合群的强大的虎鲸，比起独行的维吉尔，但丁身边的朋友有时令其惊羡的眼红，他知道要怎么说出漂亮的话语缓解尴尬的氛围，他也知道要怎么运用那张漂亮的面庞正中下怀，人际交往上他总能做的比维吉尔好。

你不用担心他们怎么看你，维吉尔记得但丁神气十足的站在他的面前，毕竟你是我的哥哥，我可不在乎他们怎么看你。——一个人际关系还要靠胞弟来维持的哥哥，维吉尔后知后觉地笑了出声，咳着血气宛若将死之人——他的确快死了，也许还会可怜地想着但丁在暗色的浅滩上孤独的翻着眼。

虎鲸遇到比他强大的鲨鱼的时候，会将其装反迫使其进入强制性的静止状态，就像是睡着了一般，与此同时游刃有余地从新撕咬开的伤口里挤出鲨鱼的多油美味地肝脏缓慢地品尝着，兴许会长达十五分钟，开口并不大，挤出的过程就像是对待一根快用完的牙膏，他的确是一头高贵的美食品尝家。

鲨鱼的肝脏巨大且油脂含量高，支撑着形体的快速游动与迅速捕猎，失去了肝脏的鲨鱼只能孤独地死去，可能会被海浪冲刷到浅色的沙滩。

维吉尔并不知道鲨鱼的肝脏到底是什么滋味，只知道饭桌上在盘子里闪着油光的鹅肝模样，可他一直不喜欢鹅肝的口干与气味，无实感的细腻让他感到恐慌，入口即化，无法确切地掂量入口到底是何物的维吉尔会选择拒绝，日常生活里的所有一切都得真实的把握。

可他的双胞胎弟弟但丁喜欢，他总是眼巴巴地盯着维吉尔餐刀前毫无动色的美味，却又不知道什么叫做细尝，狼吞虎咽吞下鹅肝的他洋溢着满足的笑意盈盈地盯着维吉尔，却不知道未抹去的丰腴油渍让维吉尔不安地抓紧椅子上的猩红天鹅绒，绞紧的腿根呼吸急促地只剩下干呕的惶恐。

时不时出现在餐桌上的鹅肝仿佛再次开启了维吉尔的另外一个噩梦，他梦见躺在雕刻着繁琐花纹盘子上的是自己，巨大的但丁拿着冰冷的餐具切割着他的肝脏，柔软的红温暖着红酒，他眼睁睁地盯着但丁张开大嘴满是欣喜的吞食下腹。

夜里他会瞪大眼睛在但丁搂紧的怀抱里猛地坐起，颤抖着盯着旁边睡得一脸惺忪的但丁，惊悸地发觉温热的手心攒紧的睡衣下竟是温暖的肝脏，他成为了愚蠢弟弟的美味的食物。

维吉尔不是一个蠢蛋，他聪明的知晓梦后的意义，搁浅的鲨鱼就是他，他就是那条搁浅的鲨鱼，而被啃食干净的肝脏却不是体内不断运作的器官，锋芒毕露的猩红会夺去他引以为傲且赖以生存的力量，就像是现在那般，但丁轻易地打碎了维吉尔往日引以为荣的玻璃，碎片溅落将年长者的所有固执的肮脏展露无遗。

但丁将找到空子将维吉尔撞倒在被雨水倾洒而潮湿的地面，头部的率先落地让维吉尔只能见到冷白的天空，耳鸣的喧嚣让他忘记了呼吸与心跳，他的衣物被粗暴地撕开，无遮拦的阴冷让他后知后觉地醒来，抗拒惹怒了饥饿的家伙，他迫不及待的啃咬着维吉尔不堪一击的弱点。

鲨鱼鱼皮坚硬，可聪慧的虎鲸却知道哪里能啃咬掉肝脏。

但丁力量上只不过比他占了一小点优势，掌握技巧仍旧稚嫩的孩童便是轻易地用叛逆剖开了他，毫无章法操入身体的阴茎在缓慢地啃食着维吉尔的尊严——他就像是廉价的娼妓，他仰躺在地上却听不到耳边但丁的倾诉与哭泣，发麻的大脑被情欲与疼痛填补的满满当当，单纯的觉得但丁话有点烦人的多。

维吉尔终于知道为什么水族馆里不会出现大白鲨了，这不过是简单的问题，却一直困扰着，他抓紧夺回的阎魔刀在人潮涌涌的街头上逆流行走，冷灰色的披风甩下毫无生机的尘土，生命燃烧的灰烬无声的描绘着前进的步伐，抬头便看到悬挂在摊位上的红色披风。

他想到了但丁，将他新生肝脏一次又一次撕碎再品尝却杳无音信的但丁。

记忆回到体内的触感曼妙且有趣，维吉尔他零星的记得流失的时光里残缺的经历，深刻的记得但丁手枪抵在脑后温热的枪口，但丁是我，维吉尔听到体内愤怒的咆哮着，他想要狠狠地咬上往但丁那张洋溢着自信与无畏的脸，却只能像一个被注入了大量琥珀酰弹液的病人，神志清醒地看着贪婪的虎鲸再一次将他拆解。

维吉尔并不稀罕天赋的力量，也不笃爱吝啬的安静生活，大白鲨必须不断地向前游泳才能保持生命的延续，肝脏的复生疼痛且酥痒，肉体的复生让他藏着眼泪咬牙怨恨却又羡慕着但丁，为什么经历这种伤痛的偏偏是他自己，命运的天秤未免过分的偏袒。

半魔人治愈的身体不曾留下痕迹，可维吉尔知道他全身上下没有完整的驱干，他被完整的打碎再丑陋的愈合，再被粗糙的拧开，蹂躏的布料出现粉开的痕迹，海水涌流过新生敏感的肝脏，化作充足的氧气供给维吉尔不断的往前奔跑，他再不迈开步伐快速的奔跑，他就要赶不上遥遥领先的但丁了。

同一株果树上落下的成熟却有不同的生长道路，维吉尔思考着，斟酌着，也许在滚长的历史车轮下被碾碎的只有可悲的自身，他从不是多情善感的人，可维吉尔偏执的觉得他没心没肺的弟弟是不会在历史的原地不断踏步，像他一样依存在即将消逝的童年光阴之下，乞讨着给予多一点双生依随的虚渺。

没有人——他盯着手中阎魔刀反射的镜面——没有人会在原地等待一个永远不会回头的人，即便他是维吉尔最为亲近的双胞胎弟弟，但丁。

但丁摇醒了在旁边睡着的兄长，微皱着眉头的男子并没有在温暖的被窝里拥有一个理所当然的美梦，他得抢在维吉尔落入更深的蜘蛛网层前将他拉出。

他经常做噩梦，但丁清楚，就像是但丁知道自己也经常做噩梦那般，他们两人都是被厄运伴随成长的孩子，阴影里微笑的梦魇反而成为了他们最好的成长伙伴，孜孜不倦地指引着前进的方向。

在维吉尔眯开那双淡色眸子的时候熟练地将其往自己的怀里带，希望心跳声能够平复年长者再次皱起的荆棘，他们两人的脑袋紧紧的挨在一块，维吉尔随着他这么做，恬静再次笼罩在斯巴达兄弟之间。

他想要说些什么，却又不知道该说些什么。

过了一会，但丁从旁边摸出了一本面板巨大的书籍，维吉尔挑起一边的眉毛，他的确没有想过但丁会阅读——泛黄的书面说明该书籍背后隐藏的历史年轮，却只看见但丁从摊开的书本里拿出一张青涩笔触的画，小心翼翼地展开在维吉尔的面前。

小时候的维吉尔将搁浅的梦境用炭笔沉重的描绘了下来，柔软的笔尖在白纸上跳出沙沙的轻响，灰色的沙滩与白色的天空，仰躺的鲨鱼，胸鳍下部的殷红，泛白的眼珠，却不知道被自己的弟弟看到，他趁着维吉尔外出骑马的空隙将其像是宝贝一样藏了起来。

有趣的便是，那场滔天大火没有将这幅画也一瞬带走。

“我也有一样的梦，”但丁轻轻地说道，维吉尔疑惑地看着他，鲜少地在弟弟的口吻里品尝出恐惧的气息，顺着但丁指着画面的手指将注意力落在了搁浅鲨鱼旁边的黑白色长条方块物。

但丁画的很粗糙，他们本不是擅长用画笔描绘的恶魔，两人的笔法稚拙却沉重，可维吉尔仍旧凭借着双生子之间的默契一下便认出了这是一头巨大虎鲸，一头搁浅的虎鲸，一头躺在鲨鱼旁的虎鲸。

但丁一手搂紧维吉尔忽然笑了起来，胸腔传出的愉悦气息冲淡了维吉尔不少焦虑，小的时候他们也是如此蜷缩在床头阅读着儿童画报，为上面生动有趣的故事哈哈大笑，但丁停下了笑，他指了指画面上的两个单调的主角，

“这是再也游不了泳的孤独鲨鱼，而这个是牙齿脱落的离群虎鲸*。”

*虎鲸牙齿脱落之后便无法进食，只能啃食柔软的食物，例如说鲨鱼油脂丰富的肝脏，群居生物的虎鲸得借助年轻的虎鲸来进行捕猎与进食，一旦离群只能孤独的等待着死亡，维吉尔一直都未曾知晓但丁一直默默在原地地等着他。


End file.
